Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology generally refers to wireless non-contact systems that use radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields to transfer data. For example, data can be transmitted from a tag attached to an object. The data can be used to identify and track the object. Some RFID tags do not require battery power. For instance, an RFID tag can be powered by an electromagnetic field used to read the tag. Other RFID tags use a local power source and emit electromagnetic radiation at radio frequencies. RFID tags typically contain electronically stored information that can be read from a distance (e.g., up to several meters away). RFID tags are used in various industries. For example, an RFID tag can be attached to an automobile during production and used to track its progress through an assembly line. Additionally, RFID tags can be used to track pharmaceuticals (e.g., through a warehouse). Livestock and pets can also have RFID tags injected for identifying a particular animal. Further, RFID tags can be attached to clothing, possessions, and so forth.